


The black hoodie and the ballet shoe

by JessTargaryen



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I just wanted to contribute somehow to this beautiful fandom, Introspection, Scattered Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessTargaryen/pseuds/JessTargaryen
Summary: A really short introspection into the minds of Tandy and Tyrone. Just a vignette inspired by Marvel's Cloak and Dagger.





	The black hoodie and the ballet shoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micka my best friend who doesn't have an account but she's constantly encouraging me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Micka+my+best+friend+who+doesn%27t+have+an+account+but+she%27s+constantly+encouraging+me).



> So this is the first time I post a story on this beautiful site. The lack of fanfics about these two made me write something. I hope you'll enjoy and I appreciate constructive criticism. Btw english is not my first language so bear with me. This is set after ep.4, but I'm not sure if it will be canon compliant since by the time I wrote this that episode hasn't aired.

  The cold was creeping through the cracks of the old church. The moonlight shined upon the stained glass and the candles on the sides were slowly melting away. The only thing that was breaking the graveyard silence that surrounded the church was the sound of air coming in and out of the lungs of someone. Barely visible in the shadows a petite figure covered in a black hoodie was sound asleep.

  The recent events in Tandy Bowen’s life shook her to the core. She was used to live from day to day, never thinking ahead or letting the past haunt her for too long. She usually ran away from everything. She ran away from home when her mother lost it completely. She ran away from law every time she did something illegal. She even ran away when her boyfriend needed her help.

  But here she was, facing the truth she kept running away from. She decided to stay and face the consequences of being harassed, which turned out to be useless anyway since the police decided to cover it up.

  Her newfound powers did not help either. Sure, making glowing dagger with her hands came in handy, but seeing the hopes and dreams of people scared the hell out of her. She wasn't used to seeing the best in people. Ever since her dad died her expectations dropped significantly but now she was able to see a new path, a better way of dealing with things, all thanks to her shadowy counterpart.

  For once things in her life seemed to make sense, more or less. She still had no idea how she got her powers, why she and Tyrone were connected or what was going to happen to them from now on. On the bright side she wasn’t going to be alone in the long haul. He was there, by her side, understanding what she was going through and she was there for him.

  Tandy shifted in her sleep tugging the hem of the hoodie tighter. The softness of the material was wearing off from repeated washes, but the comfort that came with it was still there.

On the other side of the city sunlight crept through the window of a bedroom. In the darkness of the room some strayed rays of light gently covered a ballet shoe. It was old and fitted for a small child. Nevertheless it was the proof of what happened many years ago, on a beach, after a storm.

  Sleeping in his comfy bed, Tyrone Johnson clutched the ends of the sheets, drifting away in his dreams. Everything that happened lately affected him as well. Waking up in strange places and learning more about his brother’s murderer made his stressful life even more difficult. Always trying to please everyone , living with the image of his brother’s death and now his enigmatic new powers made him feel like being crushed underneath a 100-storey building.

  On top of that, for a kid that sees the best in people he was given the power to see the nightmares and fears of those he touched. That’s enough to drive any humble kid to think that he is unworthy of anything. But there she was, his shining light, a bit too cynical, definitely not an optimistic person on the surface. Still, there she was, willing to find what happened to them, willing to learn how to control whatever that was, ready to fight her way through anything with him by her side.

  On their own, both Tandy and Tyrone were a mess of people. Two lonely kids facing the brutality of life. A black kid confronted with corruption and injustice. A young female refusing to face anything and running away from abuse. However when brought together they decided to bring the best in each other. A light rain and a gentle breeze became an unstoppable tempest and God forbid anyone standing in their way. Divided they were easily defeated, but together they made one hell of a pairing, one could even say they made a divine one.


End file.
